


Whatever it is you're looking for.. you've got to find it in you

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Professor!Harry, Severus is so stupid but i love him XD, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Post guerra. Minerva è diventata la preside, Albus è morto e Severus insegna ancora ad Hogwarts solo che Harry accetta finalmente dopo tanto la proposta di Minerva di prendere la carica di Difesa contro le arti oscure.Severus è innamorato di Harry e Harry di lui solo che Snape è sempre il cocciuto insegnante di pozione e Harry è un ragazzo maledettamente convincente e attraente, oltre tutto quello che un maestro di pozioni possa desiderare.





	Whatever it is you're looking for.. you've got to find it in you

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: 1k, Mantello e Vernice indetto da me stessa. Non potevano mancare una delle mie otp della mia vita, vi pare? Loro mi mettono sempre molto in difficoltà, forse è che li amo così tanto che non so quale sia la maniera migliore di descriverli, in più metteteci che Severus è uno dei miei personaggi preferiti ed ecco il guaio. Mi piace sempre scrivere di un loro ipotetico futuro dove Severus ha sotto gli occhi Harry tutto il tempo. Spero sia leggibile e godibile, sono contenta di aver scritto di loro e di muovere Severus, mi diverto sempre tantissimo.  
Grazie a chiunque leggerà <3

Lo aveva trovato dall'altro lato del tavolo mentre faceva colazione una mattina.

Aveva girato la testa il più lentamente possibile - per non perdere la faccia - verso Minerva, guardandola con sospetto.

"C'è Potter, Minerva."

"Che grande osservazione, Severus."

"Non è al tavolo del Grifondoro ma a quello dei professori ti vorrei far notare."

"E ancora una volta la tua eccellente deduzione mi lascia senza parole."

"Dannata strega, non hai forse dimenticato di dirmi qualcosa?"

"Il Signor Potter è uno degli insegnanti ora. Ha accettato la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dopo averlo inseguito per mesi. Ho pensato che saresti stato fiero di me, ho utilizzato tutte le più subdole armi del mio arsenale, Severus."

"Sono incantato, Minerva."

"Non essere così ostinatamente sarcastico. Non mi dire che volevi ti mandassi una lettera per avvertirti che Harry stava per arrivare. È arrivato, fine della storia. Non mi dirai che sei così shockato da ostacolare l'istruzione dei nostri studenti opponendoti alla decisione della preside."

Severus aveva stretto le labbra e serrato i denti. 

Odiava che una persona subdola come Minerva McGranitt fosse la preside della scuola e soprattutto che lo rigirasse in quel modo tra un sorso di té e una battuta.

"Certamente, no."

Il sorriso della preside gli aveva mandato il caffè di traverso e ancora una volta era tutta colpa di Harry Potter.

___

Era per evitare guai come quelli che Severus non aveva voluto che Potter insegnasse nella scuola se lui poteva fare qualcosa per evitarlo. Ovviamente era anche per quel motivo che Minerva non aveva detto niente trattandolo come se avesse già la demenza senile.

I grifoni del primo anno erano così eccitati di avere il loro eroe preferito come insegnante che avevano pensato bene di provare qualche vecchio incantesimo dei vecchi gemelli Weasley e così dal soffitto della sua classe di Serpeverde pioveva della vernice rossa e gialla. Non importava quanto i tempi maturassero, quello che contraddistingueva i Grifoni continuava ad essere coraggio e stupidità.

"Restate fermi dove siete e usate qualsiasi incantesimo che conoscete per evitare di dover starnutire vernice."

Aveva aperto di colpo la porta della classe di Potter che in quel momento stava tenendo una lezione sui mollicci.

"Le abitudini non si cambiano mai eh, Potter?"

"Severus che grande piacere ti porta qui? Vorresti assistere alla lezione?"

La sua espressione di disgusto evidentemente era bastata come risposta.

"La mia classe, Potter. Sai cosa sta succedendo?"

"Lo ignoro. Vorresti che unissimo le nostre lezioni? Certo, non pensavo me l'avresti mai chiesto ma..."

"Fermo lì, Potter."

_ Grifondoro una volta, Grifondoro per sempre. _

Parole semplici e precise, mi raccomando.

"I miei studenti ed io ci vediamo piovere vernice dal soffitto e non una vernice qualsiasi ma color rosso e oro. I tuoi coraggiosi e ignobili Grifoni hanno colpito di nuovo e il colpevole di tale disastro sei tu."

Potter stava ridendo e non lo guardava, questo bastava ad umiliarlo.

"Ho detto forse qualcosa di divertente?"

Harry si era avvicinato pericolosamente al suo orecchio, una mano a coprirgli la bocca per non farsi sentire dalla classe di Corvonero a cui stava facendo lezione.

"Non sei tu ma ecco, il tuo fondoschiena porta i colori della mia casa e persino i tuoi capelli. Non credevo ti stessero _talmente _bene e prima che tu lo insinui, non stavo ridendo di te. Era solo che l'immagine cozza con quello che so di te."

Severus aveva deglutito, totalmente a corto di parole e la cosa non succedeva spesso.

"Verrò subito a sistemare la situazione. Continuate a ripassare il movimento ragazzi, io torno subito."

Erano passati un paio di secondi e Severus non era ancora riuscito a metabolizzare quello che l'altro aveva detto.

Con un colpo di mantello era partito al suo seguito, le gote rosse ricordavano la vernice.

___

Stava correggendo i compiti macchiando le pergamene di un sacco di rosso, aveva una voglia di mettere troll a tutti i primini del Grifondoro, solo perché _poteva._

Il suo umore dopo l'episodio della vernice non era migliorato nemmeno un po' visto che aveva dovuto buttare uno dei suoi mantelli e aveva ripetuto l'incatesimo di pulizia così tante volte che l'emicrania lo perseguitava da giorni.

E tutto per colpa di Potter, il quale aveva bussato alla porta del suo ufficio in quel momento peggiorando se possibile una situazione già inaccettabile.

"Potter."

"Ho fatto del tè e ho pensato di portartene una tazza."

"E l'ha cucinato lei tutto da solo? Questo è un notevole passo in avanti. Devo aver paura che ci sia del veleno o dell'altra vernice in questa tazza?"

"Ho già chiesto scusa per quello e anche i miei studenti lo hanno fatto."

"Vero, ma non credo fosse sincero pentimento."

"Il mio o il loro?"

"Entrambi. Mh, niente veleno."

Severus odiava fare dei complimenti ma quel tè era davvero buono e la qualità la sua preferita.

"Non stai mettendo un po' troppa piuma rossa su quella pergamena?"

"No visto che i grifoni sono delle teste calde che non sanno leggere nemmeno le domande più semplici."

"Mh, non siamo così stupidi."

"Questo lo dice lei."

Severus aveva fatto finta di non vedere la mano di Potter così vicino alla sua, il suo approccio era così grezzo ma in qualche modo ne apprezzava l'intraprendenza. Solo Albus, che Merlino lo avesse in gloria, sapeva in effetti quanto altri occhi avevano sostituito quelli di Lily nella sua memoria.

"Quest'avversità verso i Grifondoro inizia ad essere sospetta. Non è che forse ti piacciamo più di quello che vuoi far credere?"

"Quindi pensa che io menta, perché dovrei? Avete più difetti che pregi."

"Più eh? Quindi ammetti che qualche pregio ce l'abbiamo anche noi."

_ Dannazione. Da quanto Potter era diventato così scrupoloso e subdolo? Da quando riusciva a superare le sue difese? _

Aveva preso un altro sorso di tè, i brividi che correvano su e giù per la sua schiena.

"L'intraprendenza e la testardaggine non sempre sono una cosa negativa, alle volte. Solo alcune, badi bene."

La mano di Potter aveva inseguito la sua per tutto il tavolo e poi, coraggioso, aveva fatto la sua mossa poggiandogliela sopra.

Le sue dita erano più callose di quello che immaginava.

"E questa è una di quelle volte?"

Severus l'aveva guardato, Harry si era spinto in avanti con la bocca cercando di arrivare alla sua ma lui si era spostato all'ultimo permettendogli solo di sfiorare la guancia.

"Seriamente, a che gioco sta giocando?"

"Potresti chiamarmi Harry e darmi del tu, non sono più un tuo studente. L'intimità della situazione lo richiede."

"Quale intimità? È lei che mi sta saltando addosso."

"Sai che non è così. Ti ho inseguito fino a qui, non è carino sfuggirmi in questo modo."

"Nelle lettere non hai mai menzionato che saresti venuto ad Hogwarts accettando l'offerta di Minerva."

"Severus, questo è perché tu sei scappato quando ti ho detto che mi piaci. Hai rimandato tutte le mie lettere indietro e non ti sei mai fatto trovare in tutti questi mesi."

Le lettere erano state qualcosa a cui Severus non aveva saputo resistere. Inizialmente era un modo per parlare della guerra e anche se non voleva affrontare l'argomento, non aveva pensato fosse così grave rispondere. Il problema era la cotta mostruosamente gigante che nutriva per il ragazzo, le lettere erano quanto di più romantico Severus potesse ricordare di aver mai fatto in vita sua ed era stato facile per loro parlare di altro. Aveva trovato in Harry qualcosa di diverso rispetto ad una cotta o al ragazzo sopravvissuto, era andato molto più in là di quello che immaginava e la loro complicità era innegabile.

Poteva solo scappare ad un certo punto dopo essersene accorto.

"Non rispondo bene alle sorprese, pensavo l'avessi capito."

"Questa non è una sorpresa. Ho pensato che delle settimane di rodaggio potessero darti le risposte che cercavi e che io volevo."

"È un attacco a sorpresa, non rispondo bene nemmeno a quelli."

"Severus, ti prego."

Lui aveva sospirato, sconfitto.

"Sono molto più vecchio di te."

"Riesci a tenermi testa senza problemi."

"Ho un passato oscuro."

"C'ero anch'io in quel passato, va tutto bene."

"Potrei essere tuo padre."

"È una fortuna che probabilmente James si sta rivoltando nella tomba allora."

A quello Severus aveva riso stringendo ancora di più le loro dita unite.

"Sono un pessimo amante."

"Le giustificazioni stanno perdendo mordente e io ho bisogno di sentirlo."

"Lo hai già capito, perché devo dirlo?"

"Perché non voglio essere solo in questa cosa, Severus. Ti darò tutto me stesso, sai che lo farò. Sarò completamente tuo e non guarderò mai nessun'altro e non smetterò mai di crearti problemi e difenderti quando ti sentirai perduto ma per farlo devo saperlo, non farmi essere solo, non in questo."

Severus aveva deglutito a fatica, spaventato di vederlo scomparire dalle dita. Non aveva mai amato così Lily, era un terreno inesplorato per lui. Amare ed essere amato. Era solo una pena, ne era sicuro.

Si ricordava però quanto quella pena aveva reso i giorni dopo la guerra più sopportabili e quanto al suo processo, Harry fosse stato l'unico a prendere le sue difese.

E allora l'aveva fatto, tirandolo per la manica del mantello aveva posto fine alle sue lamentele e a tutte quella disperazione, bocche e lingue erano diventate un tutt'uno e il suo cuore si era calmato, felice.

"Sono innamorato anch'io, Potter."

Aveva sussurrato nel suo orecchio, rosso fino alla radice dei capelli.

La risposta dell'altro era stata così convincente e piena di brio che Severus non se n'era pentito un solo istante.

Harry lo aveva baciato su tutto il viso e si era sentito amato, voluto.

"Sì, tuo padre si sta rivoltando nella tomba."

"E probabilmente Lily gli sta facendo qualche fattura per farlo stare zitto."

  
  



End file.
